Sensing
by Seriously Troublesome
Summary: One of the Generation of Miracles had the ability to sense when one of them had lost. The 'big sister' of their team immediately sensed this and rushed to the one who had lost to the shadow that day.


**This was inspired when my sister said that Aomine was scared of ghosts. (grins widely) But AoKise had to haunt my dreams. (scowls at my love for the pairng)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Enjoy! (Although, you may find it a bit nonsensical)  
**

Aomine heaved in a deep breath. It had been so long since he played street ball by himself and he forgot how _awesome_ it was.

No wonder Tetsu tried to make him love basketball again.

Ah well, he didn't come out here to think about some stuffy and mushy nonsense, he came here to play basketball by himself. And his bones were itching for a game after not practicing for such a long time.

As he picked up the ball, he thought he heard a sound like somebody shifting from the bushes.

He shrugged, thinking it must have been some critter making mischief in the night. Nobody in their right mind would dare and hide in the bushes when it was so cold.

It was so cold he wanted to go live in Antarctica, but that probably wasn't such a bright idea considering temperatures were some -20 C or something. He wasn't paying attention when Satsuki was running her mouth on how amazingly cold Antarctica was.

He prepared himself to dribble when the shifty sound came again from the bushes. He was mildly annoyed but proceeded to carry on dribbling.

All was well, until Aomine went to the bench to drink the water stored in his flask. There was another shifty noise.

Now Aomine wasn't a very patient teenager, but even he knew when to tackle a matter head on or not so he decided to carry on drinking the water.

Then he prepared himself to shoot. Then there was a sound of a…..giggle?

What. The. Hell.

That wasn't his imagination was it?

Again another giggle came.

Ok, he was getting a bit scared now. He strained his ears to make sure that _was_ not his imagination.

A shifty sound again.

He was ready to go tackle the idiot who was doing this in the middle of the _fucking_ night but the sight of the innocent basketball was enough to get him moving.

While playing he heard a sneeze. It was quite near so it was not some random passenger sneezing due to the freaking cold.

He stopped himself from shooting and looked at the innocent bushes. A giggle.

A fucking giggle. Another fucking giggle.

What the fuck?!

A blood vessel was ticking on his forehead. Another giggle.

Ok, from seeing Tetsu, he was quite convinced that ghosts _did_ not exist. But he remembered a thing Kise told him when he was going to this particular court.

" _It's haunted, Aominecchi."_

 _Aomine snorted. "Like hell. If ghosts existed, do you think they'd haunt basketball courts of all things?"_

 _Kise looked quite serious. "I'm not lying Aominecchi. If you want, you can ask the locals about it."_

 _Aomine shrugged. "They're just as imaginative as you are when it comes to legends."_

 _Kise didn't break a sweat. "If you like, you can go there if you want. But I'd like my fear of ghosts to go away if I were you." The girl had the nerve to smirk at him. He just wanted to throw dynamites seeing that smug look._

Then he remembered something some guys said when he was coming here.

They had sneered at him, saying that he was an idiot coming here before he beat them up.

Then he remembered something Tetsu said as well.

" _Be careful, Aomine-kun."_

" _What? Why the heck Tetsu?"_

" _It's haunted."_

" _First Kise, now you. What the heck is up with that court anyway?"_

" _There is a legend that once a basketball player who was quite arrogant of his abilities had decided to play there. Once when the ball was out of bounds, it had tumbled over to the road, resulting the player to be hit by a car. Rumor has it, that his ghost does not want to stop playing and decides to haunt the court since he couldn't play. He will start disturbing the court once he feels that a worthy player is coming."_

 _Aomine raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? And I suppose Kise is a big yellow balloon in disguise ready to burst into confetti once she hears the word 'Kuroko'" He said sarcastically._

" _Actually she is."_

 _That resulted in the girl getting a big bump on her head though._

Ok….maybe there really was a ghost….

He took a fallen branch from a nearby tree. He went to church a few times, so he should be able to exorcise the ghost if needed. Apparently the stick, or whatever, had to be dipped in holy water.

Maybe he could dip it in normal water since there was no way he could get holy water right now.

He crept slowly to the bush, with soaked branch in hand and parted the bush only to find….

Kise.

Kise fucking Rina.

The girl saw him and blinked.

Before laughing.

Aomine looked as furious as Akashi could at that moment but that didn't stop the girl from laughing. What took him by surprise though was when Kise pulled out her phone and texted something at rapid speed before looking at him.

And laughed.

Again.

"WHAT THE FUCK KISE!" He yelled so loudly, crows sitting in trees were flying.

Kise wiped her eyes once she finished laughing. Her face was flushed from the cold and she was wearing a normal yellow fur coat.

Then why the hell was she here anyway?

"Oi, Kise…I'd like an explanation."

Kise laughed merrily once more. "Oh, Aominecchi, you're so priceless."

Aomine was annoyed beyond hell. "Oi, I didn't ask for a comment, rabbit." He growled, using Kuroko's nickname for her when they were in Teiko.

Kise just smiled. "I decided to cheer you up."

He blinked. What?

Kise shook some hair out of her eyes before looking at him. "I saw how you were, after Kurokocchi defeated you. You looked so….lost. There were so many emotions I could see in your expression, but the most clearly shown was regret. And sadness. Kurokocchi and I decided to scare you so you'd forget it for a while."

Aomine went red. Kise was known as the 'big sister' of the team as rightly pointed out by Murasakibara back in Teiko. She could read anybody's emotions, yes even Kuroko's at times and she was always there listening to everyone's sob stories, yes even his.

She always knew how to cheer people up. And her moods were always infectious, though he learned later from Satsuki that it was on purpose.

" _You idiot! How could you?"_

" _How could I what? What now?"_

" _Kise was there for you every time you sobbed like a baby! Now you were….like an insensitive idiot!"_

" _There's nothing a winner has to say to a loser!"_

" _Aomine-kun….You do know that she always pretended to be cheerful so that you guys can be cheerful right?"_

 _Aomine blinked. "I thought she was just a peppy big-sisterly rabbit."_

 _Momoi frowned at the nickname. "No. She always hides her emotions. She just did that on purpose. Ahomine."_

 _Aomine fell from his seat._

He supposed it was from acting all the while when she was modelling. She had to conceal her emotions during modelling and she found it on other's faces as well.

How did he know that? Because he was half listening to her complaints and Kuroko's observations of it.

"So you had to scare me?"

"More like taking your mind off it. It was more like giving you a message Aominecchi." She said, standing up and looking at him with a clear gaze.

He blinked. "Message?"

She smiled in a sisterly fashion. "You may be stupid but I will give you some credit. Remember what you used to say to Kurokocchi? You know, when she was down, during our Teiko days?"

He racked his brains and tried to think of all the things he said to Kuroko. What could it be?

He didn't know how, but after a while of thinking, it just hit him like a slap in the face.

" _Oi, Tetsu! Loosen up will ya?"_

Loosen up.

Of course.

"I've been….an asshole with a stick in his ass huh?" He said sheepishly.

Kise shrugged. "Yep. You summed it up yourself. You need to 'loosen up'."

Aomine sighed.

Then Kise seemed to perk up. "But it was pretty fun planning it out. Kurokocchi had some really awesome ideas but the rumor she told you was even funnier!"

The blood vessels that were present in his forehead ticked.

"Oi, Kise. Not funny."

Kise just blew a raspberry. "And whatcha gonna do about it Ahomine? Beat me up with that soaked branch? Haha, I'm so scared." She teased, with a voice worthy of a baby.

Aomine saw red. Pretty girl with boobs or not, this rabbit was way too annoying.

The stars saw Daiki Aomine chasing Rina Kise with a soaked branch while the latter was laughing and the former was cursing her to condemnation.

Although, some high school girl mentally squealed when she saw that they fell down and Aomine, his face worthy of a tomato, lying on the top of Kise, who for once in her life, looked infuriated.

 **Review if you want to. I am not really interested in all that stuff but it would be very nice if you reviewed. I only wrote this because I like writing and I like to experiment with the characters.**

 **I strictly detest flaming though. If you're disappointed or don't like either Kise or Kuroko being girls for no reason, you don't have to flame. Criticism is welcomed with open arms, but I know to tell a flame from criticism so don't plan on doing that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed if you read this!**


End file.
